The Forbidden
by LooksLikeI'mAlice
Summary: Erza can't hold herself back anymore. She needs to do something Lucy told her not to.


_**The Forbidden**_

"Erza!" Natsu's voice boomed suddenly behind her.

She jumped in surprise, a small shout leaving her mouth. Has she been concentrating on the task in hand so hard that her instincts failed to alarm her about another person entering the room?

"What are you doing?" he asked teasingly, already knows the answer to his question.

"Don't jump on me like that!" she hissed to him in the scariest voice she could master. He winced a little, which made her feel that much better, but refused to let go of her small mistake.

"Does Lucy know?" Erza blushed slightly. "She doesn't, does she?"

She refused to say it. She refused to let her greatest weakness out of the closet. Erza closed her eyes and breathed out, thinking, _nice choice of words, Erza._

"So you got so curious you made Mirajane keep Lucy busy so you could sneak up here?" he smirked, Happy singing behind him, "Lucy would get mad at you! Lucy would get mad at you!"

"You're ridicules, Boys," she replied with fake boredom in her voice. "And it's not that big of a deal."

"You know Lucy is embarrassed of that book still. She wants Levy to be the first one to read it."

Erza laid the stack of paper carefully back where she found it, sighing. "I asked her nicely and she didn't give it to me."

"You stuck your hand out and growled," Happy corrected her.

"That's nice for me," she argued, starting to feel a little childish when she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Also true," Happy stated what Natsu feared to say. Erza hasn't responded.

"What is it about?" the pink haired boy asked, taking a seat on Lucy's neat bed. Happy followed, seating between him and Erza.

"I'm not going to tell you," Erza answered strongly, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Read it for yourself."

Natsu's only response was doing as she said. To her surprise, he simply flipped the first page that was the cover and started reading, leaning back to get comfortable. She froze for a few seconds, just looking at him.

"I know she would make a good writer," he simply stated, not taking his eyes off of Lucy's written word.

"I do too," Erza agreed, opening Lucy's writing drawer – the one she so desperately tried to hide – and pulled out the first thing she saw. The date on the sideline announced it was written four days ago. Erza thought four days back… Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy and herself were on a mission four days ago. Lucy did excuse herself with her backpack in hand for an hour or so. There were forty pages. She wrote that much in an hour?

"What's that?" Natsu asked, flipping a page.

"A new story. I am done with the one you're holding, so I might as well start this one," she said while turning the first page of one of Lucy's latest work.

It started there. They would meet every other day, keeping Lucy busy with several people so they would have time to catch a glimpse of Lucy's treasures. They thought she stayed oblivious to their little mischief, but the opposite was true.

Lucy had her suspicion when she was Erza talking in whispers to Mirajane for the first time, and she knew she was right when Mira took her out for several hours. She casted a spell on everything she wrote, so she could see who the last person to touch it was. Natsu came as a shock to her – since when did he took special interest in her writing?

After the first time Erza started reading, Lucy gave Levy the privilege of reading the whole thing first and gave her new material immediately. Levy knew of the whole thing, and on one of the occasions Lucy handed her a few pages, she asked a weird question. "Why aren't you confronting her?"

Lucy looked at her in confusion. "Confronting who?"

"Erza, of course," Levy gave her a knowing look.

"She just doesn't like talking about her feelings very much," Lucy sat at the chair next to Levy's. "And I like the idea she's trying so hard only to read what I write."

"Are you ever going to tell her of your feelings for her?" Levy asked, counting merrily the new pages she can read.

"What feelings?" Lucy feared a little. She thought she made a good job at hiding her attraction to the mighty and beautiful Titania. After another knowing look from Levy, her hope crashed. "Never."

"Why?" Levy couldn't help but get frustrated with her blond friend.

"Because," Lusy started, unable to meet the blue haired's eyes suddenly. "She is the most courted woman here. If she knew how I felt about her, it will only get awkward between us. No good can come from that."

"We don't know she's straight for sure," Levy supported. "I can ask around for you if you'd like. Then we could plan a delightful 'catching on the act' plan to knock her right into your arms."

Lucy got her hope back.

Erza sat at Lucy's table as always. Natsu refused to come today, and she had no idea what the reason of that would be. She sank back into the book, picking up from where she left off. This story, to her surprise, was a slightly pornographic story of two girls who found each other in a battle, and stayed together as soul mates.

Again, she did not hear the other person approaching.

"Erza!" Lucy's shout jumped off the walls and into Erza's ears, filling them with the colourful sound.

Erza froze. _We are out to get caught one of these times_, Natsu's voice came back to her from one of the times they read. "That basterd," she whispered, turning around to face the rad blond.

"Why are you reading that?" Lucy walked up to her and ripped the stack from her fingers. "You know I don't want to show that to anyone!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy, you're right. I'm sorry, my curiosity got the best of me," Erza hung her head a little in shame. "You can punch me of you'd like."

"I will not punch you," Lucy stated, opening the drawer and putting the stack back in. "Close your eyes."

"What, why?" Erza turned again, surprise clear in her eyes.

"You must be punished for hurting me." That was the first time Erza heard Lucy's voice so tough. After getting to know the blond, she couldn't help but being attracted to her. Lucy's personality was a hard thing to resist.

Erza closed her eyes, ready to take her punishment. Imagine her surprise when she felt Lucy's soft lips against hers. The blond was exploring at first, slowly turning more and more adventurous. Erza hugged Lucy to her, taking the lead of the kiss.

Lucy felt in heaven. When she first kissed the Titania, the fear came back to her again. No one knew exactly, since she never showed any intention to date _anyone_. Guy, girl, it doesn't matter. After she started kissing back, Lucy knew. Erza's sexual ways wasn't an issue anymore. She was attracted to Lucy.

The kiss deepened and Erza laid Lucy on the bed under her. The kiss got hotter and hotter and clothes went off with head spinning quickness. They made love to each other and when Erza cuddled Lucy's naked body to her, she knew that Lucy wrote that last story on the two of them. _The forbidden._


End file.
